


Futuro Negro

by Uzumaki_Rebellion



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Erik Killmonger Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Has Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Rebellion/pseuds/Uzumaki_Rebellion
Summary: Erik Stevens and Marisol De Souza have known each other since they were born. Having mothers that were best friends, their lives have been intertwined so much that they have become family--play cousins--and like all families, they have their ups and downs together.Raised in Black activist households (Erik in Oakland, California, and Marisol in Sao Paulo, Brazil) and taught to master the art of Capoeira since they were children, both Erik and Marisol go through an unexpected trauma together one summer when Marisol's politically active Aunt, Lia De Souza, is assassinated after winning a city council seat in Sao Paulo, right in front of Erik.Forever changed by the assassination and the loss of Erik's parents, Erik and Marisol vow revenge as teenagers, carrying through on that vow as young adults, setting the stage for Erik's transformation into Killmonger later in life.Throughout their journey together with Capoeira, Carnival, and Candomble, Erik and Marisol learn that Black life throughout the diaspora only changes with direct action, and that love is for the brave, even a forbidden love that Marisol hides from Erik.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Futuro Negro

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a new book that is an offshoot of my "Black Boys Bloom Thorns First" book series. It takes place in Sao Paulo, Brazil where Erik visits every summer, even after the death of his parents.
> 
> I would suggest that people read my other books to get the full impact of the story because all of my Black Panther fics are interconnected. This book can be read as a stand-alone, but I found most people get more from the story when they know the backstory.
> 
> This book will start when I complete "Black Boys Bloom Thorns First: Volume 2".

Content coming soon! Make sure to follow me to ensure notification for when the first chapter goes up!

FYI, Erik will be a mixture of Fuckboi Erik + Hoe Ass Erik+ Junior Killmonger. For a short preview of this particular Erik, I suggest people read my "Forty-Seven G" and "Say Less" series.


End file.
